


Dichoso aquel que sabe como rezar.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst (?), Era Canon, Pasado, Prostitución, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TEMPESTAD, de Adam Mickiewicz</p><p>Las velas desgarradas, el timón arrancado,<br/>bramidos de las aguas, rugidos de los vientos,<br/>resuenan los aterrados gritos de la gente,<br/>los amenazadores aullidos de las bombas,<br/>las últimas amarras se arrancan<br/>de las manos de la tripulación,<br/>el sol desaparece ensangrentado<br/>y se lleva con él toda esperanza.</p><p>Sobre húmedas montañas,<br/>que surgen desde el fondo del mar<br/>como edificios, brama triunfal el viento.<br/>Es la muerte que emerge<br/>y avanza hacia la nave<br/>como soldado al asalto de murallas caídas.</p><p>Aquí yacen algunos moribundos,<br/>allí otros anuncian que se rinden,<br/>hay quien, con un abrazo, despide a los amigos,<br/>y quien reza pensando<br/>que así espanta a la muerte.</p><p>Uno de los viajeros,<br/>sentado en un extremo y silencioso,<br/>pensaba mientras tanto: ¡Qué dichoso<br/>el que ya perdió sus fuerzas, y el que sabe rezar,<br/>y el que tiene con quien decirse adiós!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, no sé cuanto tardaré en acabar esto, pero poco a poco. 
> 
> Para poner en situación, los hechos del fic comienzan en abril del 32, por lo que básicamente son escenas de la vida de Feuilly, tanto en ''solitario'' como en común con el resto de amis (y Éponine), en los meses previos a la insurrección de Junio. 
> 
> No puedo prometer que no haya angst.

Feuilly camina aprisa bajo la lluvia. Está empapado, y su único pensamiento es llegar cuanto antes al Musain. Últimamente, pasa bastante tiempo allí, puesto que, día a día, los preparativos de la cuanto menos inminente insurrección se aceleran. Por no hablar de que allí le esperan una chimenea, un techo sin goteras y grata compañía. Además, cuando sale del taller, no tiene otra cosa que hacer. No desde que ella ya no está. El pensamiento lo entristece, y camina más rápido. Por fin llega al café, y sigue el pasillo que lleva a la sala trasera. Los zapatos mojados hacen '' _choff, choff_ '' sobre el suelo de madera, anunciando su llegada. Aquella tarde, hay bastante gente allí, prácticamente todos estudiantes, agrupados en diferentes mesas, discutiendo de los asuntos que les atañen. 

-Buenas tardes, Feuilly- el muchacho sonríe a Enjolras, cuya mirada ha sido la primera en posarse en él.

-Buenas tardes, Enjolras- responde, acercándose a él.

-Por Dante y la Divina Comedia, Feuilly ¡Estás empapado!- a medio camino, se detiene, dándose la vuelta para mirar al dueño de aquella voz cantarina.

-Prouvaire- su joven amigo lo mira, con los brazos cruzados. 

-Quítate la chaqueta y siéntate con nosotros, junto al fuego- Feuilly mira a Enjolras, que asiente, con una sonrisa diminuta que dice '' _ya hablaremos luego, ahora, descansa_ '', así que acompaña a Jehan a los sillones junto a la chimenea, quitándose la chaqueta.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡Pero mira quien es!- Bahorel suelta una carcajada, levantándose para dejarle su sitio, que es el más cercano a la chimenea. Feuilly va a negarse, pero su grandullón amigo prácticamente lo obliga a sentarse, empujándolo por los hombros -Últimamente estás perdido, compañero ¿Qué haces con tu vida?- Feuilly finge dudar unos segundos, y finalmente sonríe un poco, acercando las manos al fuego.

-Trabajar, trabajar, trabajar, y, eh... ¿trabajar?- y eso era todo. Trabajar e ir al Musain, que se puede traducir en sobrevivir e instruirse. Una sonora carcajada sale del pecho de Bahorel. 

-¿Qué tal con tus paraguas?- 

-Abanicos, hago abanicos-

-Lo que sea- Feuilly sonríe, con cierta resignación, porque Bahorel sabe perfectamente que se dedica a los abanicos, pero le gusta demasiado molestar. Así que le sigue el juego.

-Pues bien, es un trabajo bastante monótono, para que mentir. Todo el día cortar, pegar, pintar; cortar, pegar, pintar-  Bahorel vuelve a reírse. -Ciudadano, es un tema serio. ¿Sabes lo que es pasar catorce horas seguidas con los vapores del adhesivo? ¿Y de la pintura?- efectivamente, lo dice en tono serio, y con brillo en los ojos.

-Anda, anda ¿Puedo invitarte a algo de beber?- Feuilly frunce la nariz, mirándole de reojo. Sabe que no le gusta que le inviten. Bahorel pilla aquella indirecta, y sonríe ampliamente. -La última vez invitaste tú- Touché.

-Bueno, pero solo a una, ¿eh?- 

Por supuesto, no es solo una. Ni solo dos tampoco. La botella de ginebra, ahora vacía por la colaboración de Jehan, Feuilly, Bahorel y Courfeyrac, descansa en el centro de la mesa, y todos ríen por algo que ha dicho Bahorel. Pero entonces, una voz los interrumpe, y Feuilly se gira levemente, para así mirar a Enjolras, pues es su nombre el que ha pronunciado.

-Se que te estás divirtiendo, pero tenemos asuntos que tratar. Asuntos urgentes-

-Oh, vamos, Enjolras, dale un poco de tregua al pobre hombre- Feuilly sonríe un poco ante la intervención de Courfeyrac, pero se levanta. 

-Ya estoy seco, de todas formas- dice, con una sonrisa por el doble sentido, y acompaña a Enjolras, pese a las protestas de los demás. 

-¿Novedades?- pregunta el rubio, llevando a Feuilly hacia una mesa vacía.

-Hace dos días hubo tumultos en el Saint-Antoine- comienza a hablar el muchacho -Unos... inconscientes... -si, aquella es la palabra más suave que se le ocurre- estuvieron hablando en una taberna sobre lo que se avecina. Se les fue la lengua, y al parecer dijeron que estaban haciendo cartuchos, y dijeron DONDE los estaban haciendo. Alguien se chivó a la pasma. Han encarcelado a cinco de los nuestros, y siguen husmeando por el arrabal-

-¿Estabas por allí?- Feuilly asiente.

-Creamos una distracción, y evitamos que se lo llevaran todo, pero aún así hemos perdido bastante munición- Enjolras hace una mueca desdeñosa, y tras eso, suspira. 

-Intentaremos encargarnos de ello... ¿Cómo están lo ánimos?-

-Hay de todo, ya sabes. Aunque siendo sincero, en las últimas semanas no se ve tanto movimiento... sobre todo desde lo de Hinault- Hinault era un obrero, compañero de Feuilly y conocido de las reuniones, que había muerto en extrañas circunstancias, tras haber sido visto llamando al resto de trabajadores a unirse a la revolución. -Tienen miedo-

-No deberían. De la unión, nace la fuerza. Ellos, más que nadie, deberían saberlo-

-Enjolras, eres incapaz de verlo con perspectiva. Es normal que tengan miedo, tienen familias, mucho que perder-

-Tú también, y estás aquí-

-Yo no tengo nada que perder. Ya no- Enjolras suspira.

-Lo siento...-

-No hay nada que sentir, Enjolras... y lo cierto es que, aunque tuviera algo que perder, estaría aquí igualmente. Porque se trata tanto del presente como del futuro. Cambiar el mundo, no solo para nosotros, sino también para nuestros... hijos. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por convencer al máximo número posible para que se una a nuestra causa. Y lo sabes- Enjolras sonríe levemente.

-Lo sé- responde el rubio, tocándole el hombro. -¿Alguna cosa más digna de mención?- Feuilly piensa unos segundos, pero finalmente niega. -Vuelve con los chicos... y descansa, te lo mereces- el obrero sonríe levemente y se levanta, despidiéndose de él con un gesto y volviendo con el resto.

-Ah, justo a tiempo, Feuilly- dice Courfeyrac, sonriendo. -Estamos teniendo un cuanto menos interesante debate sobre la existencia de Dios. Prouvaire afirma con vehemencia que existe-

-Por supuesto que existe- interviene el poeta. -Mira a tu alrededor. Mira hacia la chimenea, y verás las llamas danzando sobre los leños calcinados. Mira hacia el cielo, tras la lluvia, y verás un arco iris. Pasea por el Luxemburgo, mira hacia el lago y verás a los patos, mira hacia los jardines, y verás mil flores, un campo de colores. Verás mariposas, pajarillos cantores. Querido, Dios existe, y está en todas esas cosas- el joven Prouvaire habla, con las mejillas encendidas. Ha bebido bastante, y tiene un tono alegre.

-Bahorel, por el contrario, afirma que no- explica Courfeyrac, claro moderador de la discusión, y el grandullón sonríe, jugando con su vaso de ginebra.

-La Iglesia dice que Dios creo al hombre, pero no fue así, el hombre creo a Dios. Es una patraña. Es el yugo que esclaviza a aquellos que no tienen otra cosa a la que aferrarse. Es una forma más de control, de sometimiento. ¿Tú que crees, Feuilly?- el obrero suspira, arrellanándose en su sitio. 

-Yo creía en Dios- asiente -Cuando era un niño, y no tenía nada, me encontré una Biblia tirada junto al río. Con sus versículos aprendí a leer. En alguna ocasión, cuando necesitaban monaguillos en la Iglesia del arrabal, solía ir. Siempre me daban comida. En cierta forma, Bahorel tiene razón. Es algo a lo que te aferras cuando no tienes otra cosa...- el muchacho se encoge de hombros. -Si, creía en Dios. Entonces, llegó Didi. Y tal y como llegó, se fue. Y dejé de creer en Dios. Porque si existiera, no me la habría arrebatado. No. Tan pronto no- sus tres amigos se quedan en silencio, y Feuilly le quita de las manos a Bahorel el vaso de ginebra, para bebérselo de un trago. -Puede que no sea un buen argumento, decir que Dios no existe porque pasan cosas malas. Pues quizás esas cosas malas pasan precisamente porque Dios existe. Y nos las envía como castigo. Y quizás, yo me merecía el mío- le devuelve el vaso, ahora vacío a Bahorel. -O quizás no, quizás, simplemente estamos solos ante nuestros propios destinos- 


	2. Chapter 2

Feuilly observa a su alrededor. Es el Corinto, y por lo tanto, no hace frío alguno, a pesar de que fuera se escucha el rugido del temporal. Nada más salir de trabajar, se dirigió allí, porque sabía lo que se avecinaba, y quería estar bajo un techo sólido. E hizo bien, si se hubiera quedado en su habitación, el frío le habría calado hasta los huesos.

-Querido amigo, ¿eres consciente de que tienes la cara manchada de pintura?- Feuilly parpadea y se toca la cara.

-¿De verás?- Combeferre asiente, sonriendo, y le tiende un vaso de cerveza. El abaniquero se ha sonrojado un poco, pero acepta la cerveza, dándole un pequeño sorbo. 

-Ven- su amigo saca un pañuelo de su levita, y tras humedecerlo en agua, frota un poco la mejilla de Feuilly. -Ya está, ¿has tenido un día duro de trabajo?-

-Anoche no pude dormir, hubo jaleo en el barrio-

-Ya, se te ve en la cara... ¿Estás comiendo bien?- Feuilly asiente, pero sabe que el interrogatorio no va a acabar tan fácilmente. Combeferre posa su mano en la frente del hombre, y luego frunce la nariz. -¿Cuánto hace que no comes algo de carne?- Feuilly bufa.

-No puedo permitirme comprar carne- antes, cuando Didiane vivía, en su casa se comía carne una vez a la semana, lo que era un auténtico lujo, teniendo en cuenta sus ingresos. Y la mayor parte de las veces, era porque alguno de sus amigos, normalmente Combeferre o Jehan, se habían empeñado en comprársela.

-Eso no está bien, Feuilly. Trabajas mucho, duermes poco, necesitas comer bien para no coger debilidad- hace un gesto a la camarera, y le pide un filete de ternera con verduras de guarnición, a lo que Feuilly responde con un sonoro suspiro. 

-Combeferre, por favor...-

-No me vas a discutir, Feuilly. Además, te necesito con fuerzas- el joven médico sonríe. -Me han llegado unos ensayos que seguramente te interesen. ¿Adivinas sobre que tratan?-

-¿Sobre amigos con la cabeza muy dura?- Combeferre ríe, de forma cálida, pero niega.

-Sobre el ducado de Varsovia, y el código Napoleónico- Feuilly no puede evitar sonreír. -Me los iba a traer, pero se me han olvidado; ¿Pasas luego por mi casa y los hojeas? Y si quieres, puedes llevarte algún libro, que no me pides ninguno desde hace bastante tiempo- La camarera llega y pone el plato delante de Feuilly. 

-Gracias, Combeferre... Por todo- el interpelado hace un gesto, restándole importancia, y comienza a comentarle novedades, mientras el obrero come. Cuando termina, y aprovechando que el temporal ha amainado, caminan deprisa a las habitaciones de Combeferre. A Feuilly le gustan mucho las habitaciones de Combeferre, porque están llenas de bártulos, libros, hojas y botes con cosas extrañas en su interior. No había hueco en aquel sitio que no estuviera repleto de cosas. 

-Ven, por aquí- se dirige a la mesa, que, por supuesto, está llena de papeles. El muchacho sonríe mucho, y la sonrisa se contagia a Feuilly. Es fácil sonreír cuando Combeferre está cerca. El joven médico es sin duda uno de sus mejores amigos. Fue por él por el que entró en la asociación. Se conocieron en un reyerta, en una protesta convocada por los obreros de una fábrica hermana. Combeferre lo había ayudado a escapar de los gendarmes, y se habían refugiado en el Corinto. Habían comenzado a hablar, y al final, había terminado por quedarse allí. Desde muy pequeño, había soñado con poder estudiar, pero las circunstancias de su vida se lo habían impedido. Es lo que tenía nacer pobre, y encima huérfano. Y en ellos, veía la oportunidad de embeberse de conocimiento. Y no se equivocaba. Además, Combeferre, al igual que Jehan y Joly, y la mayoría de aquellos a los que consideraba amigos, familia, le habían ayudado mucho con Didi. Cuando estaba viva, y luego cuando enfermó. Combeferre hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano por salvarla, y Feuilly jamás olvidará la cara de su amigo, pidiéndole disculpas una y otra por no haberlo logrado. Pero el abaniquero solo podía darle palabras de agradecimiento, porque sin él, la niña habría muerto mucho antes. Se acerca a los papeles, y comienza a leer, a la luz de unas velas, porque ha comenzado a anochecer. A lo largo de los años, ha conseguido bastante fluidez en la lectura, y eso es algo de lo que se siente especialmente orgulloso. -¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo vino, y cerveza-

-No, gracias, estoy bien- responde Feuilly, con una pequeña sonrisa, y se sienta en una silla, leyendo con avidez. Mientras, Combeferre si se llena un vaso con cerveza, y se sienta frente suyo, a estudiar. Feuilly absorbe todo aquel nuevo conocimiento, como si fuera una esponja. Cuando termina, se pone a trastear las cosas de Combeferre. Siempre ha sido una persona muy curiosa, y en Combeferre ha encontrado a su mejor aliado, porque también es una persona curiosa, y le permite que toque sus cosas, hasta sin su permiso ''directo''. -Combeferre-

-Dime- responde el muchacho, sin levantar la mirada del libro que lee. 

-Es un globo terráqueo, ¿Verdad?- ahora, Combeferre si alza la mirada; sonríe y asiente. -Nunca había visto uno. Es nuevo ¿No?- Otro asentimiento, a la vez que levanta, y se acerca hacia donde están Feuilly y el globo terráqueo.

-Me lo ha regalado Courfeyrac- dice, sonriendo más, a la vez que le da una vuelta al globo.

-He visto muchos mapas, pero así es más... ¿visual?- 

-Es una forma de definirlo, si- Feuilly mira el globo, con ojos brillantes, y observa los diferentes continentes, señalando todos los países cuyos nombres y localizaciones sabe de memoria. 

-Me gustaría tanto poder viajar... conocer otros lugares- murmura, con tono soñador, y Combeferre lo mira, con cierta ternura.

-El año que viene voy a Inglaterra, puedes acompañarme, si te apetece- Feuilly se ríe, y luego aparta la mirada del globo, para centrarla en Combeferre.

-Ojalá... Pero no creo que me diesen tantos días de asueto en el taller, y menos con tal pretexto- Combeferre acaricia su hombro, con gesto afable.

-Quien sabe, quizás se obre el milagro ¿No lo ves posible?- Feuilly sonríe, con cierta tristeza, porque hace mucho tiempo que dejo de creer en los milagros -Bueno, ¿has visto algún libro que te interese?-

-Un tratado sobre Rousseau-

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Enjolras, querido- Feuilly vuelve a reírse, y Combeferre coge el libro, tendiéndoselo a su amigo. Sabe que el abaniquero los cuida con su vida, por eso deja que se los lleve. Feuilly sonríe, aceptándolo.

-En cuanto lo lea, te lo traigo. Aunque no te aseguro que eso sea pronto, últimamente tengo que cubrir muchos turnos-

-No te preocupes, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites- puesto que el temporal ha vuelto a sus andadas, Feuilly se queda junto a Combeferre, bebiendo y charlando de política, cerca de la chimenea de sus habitaciones, hasta que este amaina, y puede volver a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquello es un verdadero enjambre de voces. Y entre todas ellas, destaca una.

  
-En 1797, Polonia era aliada de Bonaparte. Tras la paz de Tilsit, en 1807, como recompensa, las tierras que Prusia se había llevado durante la partición del 72 le fueron devueltas, y se creó el ducado de Varsovia. Tenían una constitución, se constituyó un gobierno polaco, y se concedió la libertad personal a los campesinos. Luego, llego el congreso de Viena, y se repitió el crimen perpetrado 43 años. Fue el festín de los despojos que quedaron de la caza que fue el 72. La mitad del ducado se la quedó Prusia. El resto, Rusia. Alejandro I era a la vez zar y rey en Polonia. La constitu- Feuilly se calla de golpe. Un niño ha entrado en el Musain, mirando en todas partes. Al verlo a él, se acerca.  


-Filli-

-Feuilly-

-Lo que sea, el grandullón me ha dicho que necesita tu ayuda- El abaniquero arruga la cara, pues por ''grandullón'' solo puede referirse a Bahorel.

-¿Dónde está?- 

-En su casa- Feuilly asiente y se disculpa de los demás, saliendo raudo de allí, claramente preocupado. No quiere ni imaginar en que lío puede estar metido ahora Bahorel. Afortunadamente, las habitaciones de su amigo están cerca. Llama, y la voz grave del muchacho le invita a entrar. Y Bahorel parece estar perfectamente, lo que le hace suspirar con alivio, pero a la vez temerse lo peor. -¿Qué es tan importante para que me hayas hecho venir así? Estaba hablando del ducado- Bahorel sonríe, divertido, desde la cama, lo que hace bufar a Feuilly.

-Querido amigo, ¿cuántas veces te han escuchado ya hablar de tu amado ducado? ¡vamos! si ya se saben la historia mejor que tú- otro suspiro.

-Bueno, ¿y para que me has hecho venir?- su amigo sonríe más, dando unas palmadas a su lado en la cama para quese siente con él.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- Feuilly arquea una ceja, sentándose a su lado. No, aquello no presagia nada bueno. 

-Me da miedo preguntar- si es posible, Bahorel sonríe todavía más. 

-¿Conoces a Alexandrine? ¿La florista?- Feuilly se sonroja intensamente, pero no de vergüenza, sino de rabia, porque conoce a Bahorel. 

-No. No, Bahorel, no. Ni se te ocurra-

-Tarde- el hombrecillo se cruza de brazos, enrojeciendo aún más. -Oh, ¡vamos, Feuilly! Es una chica encantadora; morena, pecosa, delicada, ¡pequeñita! ¡cómo tú! tal para cual-

-Bahorel... No-

-Feuilly, si- responde Bahorel, acercándose a su armario y sacando de allí una camisa y unos pantalones nuevos, y eso hace que Feuilly se enfade de verdad. -Creo que son de tu talla. No te preocupes por el dinero, son de Staub, me los ha fiado. Si después de la cita no quieres quedártelos, podemos devolvérselo-

-Vas a devolverlos ya, Bahorel. No voy a ir a ninguna cita, ni con Alexandrine ni con nadie-

-Feuilly-

-¿Qué?-

-Te espera en el Luxemburgo, a las cuatro. Hoy. Ya no hay tiempo de decirle que no. ¿En serio vas a hacerle algo así a la pobre chiquilla? ¡Está deseando conocerte! Le he hablado delicias de ti-

-¡Bahorel!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Eres un bastardo- Feuilly empieza a pellizcarse la piel que rodea sus uñas, como hace siempre que se pone nervioso. -¿Por qué has hecho eso?- 

-¿En serio? ¡Porque no me gusta verte solo, Feuilly! Antes tenías vida, amigo. Daba igual que estuvieras catorce horas trabajando, cuando salías de allí, se te veía pasear, o en el parque, jugando con tu cría. La llevabas a las ferias, a los bailes. Pero desde que murió no sales de tu casa, Feuilly. Y eso no es bueno. Ha pasado casi un año. ¿En serio crees que ella querría que llevaras esta vida?- Vale, ahora SI que está enfadado. 

-¿Cómo te atreves a usar a Didi para convencerme de que salga con una mujer? Joder, Bahorel, ¡Tú la conocías!-

-Era como una sobrina más para mi, Feuilly, y lo sabes-

-¿Cómo tienes entonces la poca vergüenza de usar su recuerdo de una forma tan rastrera?-

-¡Es por tu bien, Feuilly! Tienes que superarlo-

-¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS VA A AYUDARME UNA MUJER A SUPERAR EL DOLOR QUE SIENTO!?- Bahorel parpadea. No se esperaba que Feuilly estallara de aquella forma; él ha hecho eso con la mejor intención del mundo. Pero ahora, su amigo, al que considera casi un hermano, está llorando. Por su culpa. 

-Feuilly... yo... lo siento-

-Ni un año, Bahorel... no hace ni un año que se fue... Quizás era como una sobrina para ti, pero era MI hija. Mi niña. Mi dolor puede aliviarse. Atenuarse. Puede que a veces sonría, y puede que a veces ría, y serán sonrisas y risas sinceras. Puede que a veces, parezca feliz. Puede que incluso yo crea que soy feliz- se lleva una mano al pecho, sobre su corazón. -Pero hay algo aquí dentro, Bahorel. Hay algo roto que nada ni nadie en este mundo arreglar- Bahorel se acerca a él y lo estrecha entre sus brazos. Feuilly no lo rechaza, porque hace mucho tiempo que no abraza a nadie, y es algo que realmente necesita. 

-Feuilly... no te va a hacer ningún mal salir con Alexandrine... es muy buena muchacha... hazlo por mi, amigo... ¿Vale? Sólo tienes que ir allí, llevarle flores, pasear un rato con ella mientras charláis, ¡Y ya está! No es ningún compromiso- el abaniquero suspira. Por un segundo, siente la tentación de decirle a Bahorel la verdadera razón de no querer salir con Alexandrine. Pero la vida le ha dado las suficientes lecciones como para saber que es algo que no se puede pregonar. Ni siquiera a tus amigos.

* * *

 

Así pues, a las cuatro de la tarde, Feuilly está en el Luxemburgo. Los pantalones le quedan como un guante, mas la camisa le queda algo holgada. Pero le importa bastante poco la impresión que pueda causar en la muchacha. A su pesar, se parece a Elena. Con todas las mujeres que hay en París ¿Por qué Bahorel ha ido a elegir a aquella que más se parece a su difunta esposa? Vale, Bahorel no conoció a Elena, lo que lo hace aún peor, pues es simplemente una horrible coincidencia del destino. 

-¿Feuilly?- sonríe la muchacha, al verlo -Es mucho menos bajo de lo que Bahorel me dijo-

-Oh, por Dios, tutéame...- musita Feuilly, intentando parecer simpático, a la vez que le besa el dorso de la mano. Caminan, no muy cerca el uno del otro, mientras conversan. -Entonces... ¿Eres florista?- Alexandrine ríe.

-¿Eso te ha dicho Bahorel?- Feuilly asiente, y la muchacha entrelaza las manos tras su espalda. -Si, se podría decir que si... soy florista... ¿Tú trabajas en la fábrica de abanicos, no?- Feuilly se limita a asentir, pero la muchacha sonríe más. -Bahorel dice también que estuviste ya casado- otro asentimiento. -Yo también... ¿Cómo murió?-

-Dando a luz- musita Feuilly, intentando mirar a cualquier lugar menos a la muchacha. Antes de que pueda preguntar siquiera por Didiane, toma la palabra -¿Y el tuyo?-

-Era obrero, murió de un golpe de calor- el abaniquero baja la mirada. Aquella es una historia común. Siguen hablando un rato más, y lo cierto es que la muchacha es inteligente, y tiene muchas cosas interesantes que decir. Y es guapa, eso es algo que Feuilly es capaz de reconocer. Pero no puede hacer aquello. No. Ya le hizo daño a Elena, no puede permitirse hacérselo a nadie más. Es entonces cuando la cosa se complica. La muchacha intenta acercarse más a Feuilly. No le sorprende demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que es amiga de Bahorel. El grandullón solo se junta con muchachas así de lanzadas. Es tan típico de él. Cuando se sientan en un banco y la chiquilla le pone una mano en el muslo, Feuilly se sonroja por entero. Desgraciadamente, Alexandrine malinterpreta sus colores. -Si quieres... podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo- dice, casi susurrando, a la vez que acerca sus labios a la mejilla de Feuilly, que cada vez arde más. Es entonces cuando lo hace. Se levanta, y sin mediar palabra, echa a correr, dejando a la pobre muchacha perpleja, en el banco.

* * *

 

Feuilly tiene ganas de vomitar. La cabeza le da vueltas. A cada segundo que pasa, se siente más y más mareado. Recuerda el primer beso que le dio a Elena, y tiene que apoyarse en una pared. Al final, acaba en el suelo. Le falta el aire. Es injusto. Aquello es injusto. Le hizo tanto daño... tantísimo daño... Siente arcadas otra vez. Se levanta y comienza a caminar, en una dirección concreta, hacia el río. Necesita dejar de pensar. Necesita olvidarse de todo. Necesita desconectar del mundo, por un par de horas, aunque sea... lo necesita. A pesar de la temprana hora, pues no son ni las seis de la tarde aún, en los muelles ya puede verse alguna actividad. Alguna de las chicas lo saluda, pero no porque vean en Feuilly a un cliente, sino porque lo conocen. Una de ellas, pelirroja, pálida, no se conforma con saludarle de lejos, sino que se acerca a él, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Pero mira a quien ha traído la marea!- la muchacha tiene su edad, pero aparenta muchísimo más. Le estampa un sonoro beso en la frente y lo mira. -Pero que mala cara traes, corazón ¿Buscas a Edouard?- Feuilly asiente levemente, y la joven prostituta señala con la nariz en la lejanía. -Tiene que estar por allí. No creo que tenga trabajo alguno, a estas horas, los de los vuestros no se prodigan demasiado... Desde que te has vuelto decente, ya no te vemos el pelo...-Feuilly baja la mirada. 

-No estoy de humor como para que me vengas con esas ahora, Betta...-

-Anda, anda, vete con tu Edouard... es el único del que te acuerdas de vez en cuando, al parecer- el abaniquero no se molesta en responder, y comienza a caminar en la dirección señalada por la muchacha. Para él, aquella vida había quedado atrás muchos hacia muchos años, incluso antes de conocer a Elena. Por supuesto, ella murió sin saber de aquello.

-FEUILLY- Edouard, que estaba haciendo el tonto con su perro, en el suelo, se incorpora al verlo, y sonríe ampliamente. -Joder, amigo, hace siglos que no te veo- Feuilly le tiende una mano, para que se levante del suelo, y este lo hace. El muchacho es rubio, y tiene los ojos de un azul oscuro casi embriagador. Su cara está cubierta de pecas, al igual que su cuerpo entero. El abaniquero no responde, sino que tira de Edouard hacia la pared y lo besa, con ansiedad. El muchacho sonríe, separándose de él. -¿Sigues teniendo tus habitaciones?- Feuilly asiente, y Edouard lo coge del brazo, tirando de él. -¡BETTA! CUIDA DE MONTPARNASSE, ¿QUIERES?- su acompañante sonríe.

-¿Has llamado a tu perro Montparnasse?- el joven prostituto sonríe más.

-Si, ¿No es genial?-

-¿El Montparnasse humano lo sabe?- Edouard se ríe. 

-Si no lo supiera, ¿Qué gracia tendría? Los dos son igual de perros. Pero mi Montparnasse al menos es leal-

* * *

Feuilly despierta poco antes del amanecer. Siente los brazos de Edouard rodeándole, y eso le tranquiliza. A su mente, vienen recuerdos de ellos dos, con siete u ocho años, corriendo de la mano por las calles de París, como los gamines que eran. Habitualmente, Montparnasse iba con ellos. Era más pequeño que ellos dos, pero sin duda era el que siempre llevaba la iniciativa. Poco a poco, se hizo notorio que mientras Feuilly y Edouard hacian las cosas que hacian por sobrevivir, Montparnasse las hacia por... hacerlas. Con catorce años, Edouard y Feuilly habían empezado a hacer la calle, y por su parte, Montparnasse había comenzado a llevar el crimen a otro nivel. Feuilly sabe que Edouard ha llamado así a su perro por el rencor que le guarda. El ahora abaniquero dejó los muelles a los dieciséis, cuando consiguió el trabajo en el taller de abanicos. Edouard había preferido seguir allí. Podría haber conseguido perfectamente un trabajo como el de Feuilly, pero no había querido. Por alguna razón que Feuilly era incapaz de comprender, Edouard se sentía cómodo con lo que hacía. Un par de meses después de que Feuilly dejase la calle, Montparnasse convenció a Edouard de que le ayudará en un golpe. Pero lo traiciono y lo vendió a los gendarmes. El muchacho logró huir, pero nunca perdonó a Montparnasse. Feuilly no había vuelto a ver a su amigo hasta que Didiane murió. Desde entonces, se ven a menudo. A veces, se acuestan; otras, se limitan a beber y a hablar, quejándose de sus sinos. 

El abaniquero se levanta, y busca su calcetín con el dinero, para luego tenderle a Edouard, que ya está despierto, un par de monedas.

-Idiota. No eres un cliente. Eres Feuilly. Mi amigo. No te voy a cobrar- el moreno suspira, aún tendiéndole las monedas, pero Edouard se mantiene en sus trece. 

-Por favor-

-No- otro suspiro. Feuilly se vuelve a acostar en la cama y lo abraza. 

Un rato después, ambos se están vistiendo.

-¿Sabes? Podrías dejar la calle. Podrías venirte aquí conmigo. Tengo sitio de sobra, y el alquiler es barato- Edouard se ríe, pero Feuilly no le ve la gracia.

-¿Dos hombres, solteros, viviendo juntos en una habitación con una sola cama? ¿Es que quieres que nos den una paliza?-

-No sería la primera que nos diesen, ¿No?- Edouard sonríe, y se acerca a él, para besarle en los labios. 

-Estoy bien, Feuilly-

-Tienes moratones. Estás excesivamente delgado y pálido- acaricia uno de los párpados de Edouard. -Y esas ojeras...-

-Amigo mío... no es muy distinto a lo que veo en ti- Feuilly suspira, porque sabe que es cierto. -Me las apaño bien, y lo sabes. He sobrevivido nueve años, puedo sobrevivir uno más- los dos amigos se miran unos segundos, y finalmente, Feuilly vuelve a suspirar. -Anda, vete a trabajar, que vas a llegar tarde... ¿Nos veremos pronto?- el abaniquero no puede hacer otra cosa que asentir, y ver a Edouard terminar de vestirse, justo antes de darle otro beso, mucho más profundo e intenso que el anterior. Edouard sonríe, y acto seguido sale por la puerta. De algún modo... sabe que no volverá a verle.


	4. Chapter 4

El procedimiento es el siguiente: cortar las varillas, pintarlas, prensarlas, y finalmente pegarlas, entre ellas y con el paisaje. El paisaje, por supuesto, hay que pintarlo también. Aunque a Feuilly le gustaría poder demostrar sus habilidades, deben seguir un patrón concreto. Y así, uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, los abanicos se van acumulando. A veces, el joven obrero pasa por los escaparates de los talleres de los barrios burgueses, y suspira. En un día, él puede hacer perfectamente veinte o treinta abanicos, destinados a venderse a aquellos que no pueden permitirse otra cosa. En un taller de aquellos, el abaniquero se acomoda frente a su mesa de trabajo, y tarda treinta y seis horas en hacer un abanico, que luego, venderá a otro burgués, por cuarenta o cincuenta francos. Mientras sus compañeros mueren por culpa de los gases tóxicos que emanaban la pintura y el pegamento, el maestro artesano puede permitirse descansar para evitar intoxicarse. Ellos no. Ellos no tienen descanso. De lunes a sábado, de seis de la mañana a ocho de la tarde, un abanico tras otro abanico.

  
Feuilly toma aire, calándose su gorra antes de subirse sobre unas cajas, estrategicamente colocadas por él un rato antes. El muchacho sabe que seguramente se meta en problemas por lo que está a punto de hacer, pero le importa bastante poco. Se quita el mandil que usa para no mancharse de pintura, y lo tira a un lado, arreglándose un poco la camisa, que, a pesar del citado mandil, tiene alguna que otra mancha.

-¡Ciudadanos!- exclama, subiéndose a las cajas. -¡Compañeros! ¡Hermanos! ¡Otro de los nuestros ha caído, por culpa de la explotación a la que nos someten! ¡No ha sido el primero y no va a ser el último! ¡Y en nuestras casas, nuestros hijos se mueren de hambre, sin un misero trozo de pan que llevarse a la boca! Muerte, muerte, muerte, la muerte nos rodea. ¿Es eso lo único que le queda al pobre? Si, compañeros, el pobre, solo tiene eso. La muerte. Y como es pobre, muere solo. ¿Y mientras? Mientras, el burgués se alimenta de NUESTRO trabajo. De NUESTRO sudor. De NUESTRA sangre. Y de la de nuestros hijos, de nuestros padres y de nuestros hermanos- los otros obreros han comenzado a arremolinarse a su alrededor, escuchándole. -¡Hermanos! ¿Es que vamos a quedarnos quietos frente a tal injusticia? ¿Es que vamos a quedarnos quietos mientras el Rey y otros ''hombres de estado'' hacen suya la patria que hemos levantado NOSOTROS? ¡No! Ya os lo digo ¡No! -señala hacia la puerta de la fábrica. -Nos explotan. Nos maltratan. Nos compran con salarios indignos, porque saben que lo necesitamos, porque saben que la alternativa es ver a nuestros niños famélicos, a nuestras mujeres enfermas, y ellos saben que no podemos consentirlo, que estamos dispuestos a lo que sea por sacar adelante a nuestras familias. ¡Y yo digo que si! ¡Estamos dispuestos a lo que sea por NUESTRAS familias! ¡No por sus arcas! Y por eso, frente a su acción, una reacción, y esa reacción es la revolución. Si queremos salir de esto, si queremos que nuestros hijos tengan un futuro, LA REVOLUCIÓN, LA INSURRECCIÓN, SON EL ÚNICO CAMINO. SON LA ÚNICA SALIDA. ¡TENEMOS QUE RECUPERAR LO QUE NOS HAN QUITADO! ¡NUESTRO PAN! ¡NUESTRA DIGN-

-¡FEUILLY, VIENEN LOS GENDARMES!- el que le avisa es uno de sus compañeros, que es habitual también en las reuniones del Musain, y de repente, Feuilly no sabe que hacer. La voz que lo ha avisado, es la misma que ahora lo insta a correr. Así que es lo que hace. Echa a correr. Alguno de sus compañeros, incluido el de la voz, han hecho piña, para darle tiempo a huir. Saben perfectamente lo que hacen los gendarmes con aquellos que arengan a las multitudes, llamando a la revolución. Y Feuilly es su hermano, lucha por ellos. Por eso, le ayudan a escapar. Afortunadamente, el joven abaniquero se conoce las calles del arrabal como las líneas de la palma de su mano, y no tarda en despistar a los dos gendarmes que le seguían. Se apoya en un muro, tratando de recuperar el aliento, inclinándose levemente hacia delante.

-Deberías cortarte el pelo- Feuilly sonríe y alza la mirada. La chiquilla está sentada en el borde del muro, con sus piernecillas escuálidas colgando, parcialmente ocultas por su falda larga.

-Pero si es la pequeña Ponina, ¿Qué tal todo?- la niña salta del muro, con agilidad, y mira fijamente a Feuilly.

-Perfectamente- responde, sonriendo un poco.

-Pues estás mucho más delgada que la última vez que te vi- Éponine frunce la nariz, con muy poca gracia, y se acerca a Feuilly.

-Por dos francos te corto esa melena que tienes- dice, despeinándole, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-La última vez fue un franco ¿Has subido los precios?- bromea el abaniquero. Los dos han comenzado a andar, de camino a las habitaciones de Feuilly. 

-En realidad me conformo con comida- Feuilly lo sabe, y por eso camina al lado de la chiquilla. Esta vive en el arrabal, en una casucha abandonada, con su hermana. Coinciden a menudo, sobre todo por las noches, cuando Feuilly vuelve de trabajar y Éponine... bueno, vuelve de hacer sus cosas. Entran en las habitaciones de Feuilly, y la niña se lanza en la cama. Por su parte, el hombre se dirige a la mesita que ejerce de cocina, y saca de una bolsa un poco de pan y queso. Corta un par de trozos, con aquel cuchillo que tan poco corta. Huele el queso, con una pequeña sonrisa. Es un regalo de Combeferre, porque, por supuesto, un lujo que no se puede permitir, pero que comparte encantado con la niña. Y ella también está encantada con ello, claro. -¿Por qué venías corriendo? ¿Te has metido en líos con Montparnasse otra vez?- Feuilly frunce la nariz.

-No... Hace meses que no veo a Montparnasse-

-Y menos mal. Últimamente calza un mal genio interesante. Y va siempre con la churi abierta- responde la chiquilla, con su voz ronca. Lo cierto es que, cuando Éponine se había enterado de que Feuilly era conocido de Montparnasse, había empezado a desconfiar un poco de él. Nadie que se juntase con Montparnasse podía ser digno de fiar. Y sin embargo, en el casi año y medio que hace que se conocen, Feuilly le ha demostrado con creces que si que lo es. Es una persona decente. De honor. Éponine sabe que hace unos años, no era muy diferente a ella, o a Montparnasse. Sabe que había sido un gamín, y que había hecho de todo para sobrevivir. Pero había cambiado. Había salido de la calle. Si, sigue siendo pobre, pero no tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse. El dinero que gana, es dinero limpio, y la comida que se lleva a la boca, le pertenece a él y solo a él. Y todo eso hace soñar a Éponine con que quizás ella también tenga un futuro. Y ella nunca había creído eso posible.

Un rato después, Feuilly está sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y Éponine está justo detrás de él, con las rodillas en el suelo. Junto a ellos, hay un recipiente con agua. En ella, Feuilly se ha lavado la cabeza, y Éponine moja la navaja de vez en cuando, para mantenerla limpia. 

-Ea, pues ya está ¡Guapísimo! ¡Como siempre!- Feuilly mira su reflejo en el agua, y sonríe. Luego, se pasa las manos por el pelo.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo, Ponina, ¡Como siempre!- Éponine ríe, y Feuilly sonríe más. Le gusta escuchar reír a la chiquilla, porque casi hace que aparente la edad que tiene.

-Arrea, pues claro- responde Éponine, levantándose y tendiéndole las manos a Feuilly para que se levante también. -Debería irme, tengo trabajo que hacer- el abaniquero alza una ceja.

-¿Trabajo?-

-Aham- esa es la única respuesta de Éponine, que ha cogido un trozo más de pan, para ahora dirigirse a la puerta. -Fa nof feremof, fufi- dice, con la boca llena, y tras eso, sale de allí, dejando a Feuilly solo, con la media sonrisa aun en el rostro, casi sin recordar el lío en el que seguramente se ha metido.


	5. Chapter 5

El estruendo despierta a Feuilly, que parpadea, confuso. Tarda un rato en recordar que no está en sus habitaciones, sino en las de Jehan.

-Oh, por Dante, ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento muchísimo, Feuilly- El moreno se incorpora en la cama y bosteza, mirando a Jehan.

-No pasa nada, Prouvaire- Responde, frotándose los ojos. -¿Qué es eso?-

-Tengo que hacer un retrato para el colegio- Explica el rubio, terminando de colocar el caballete, para luego poner sobre él el lienzo y escoger las pinturas. Feuilly recoge las piernas sobre su pecho y lo observa. Lleva dos semanas durmiendo allí, porque no puede volver a sus habitaciones. Alguien lo ha vendido, y ahora lo están buscando. Y si lo encuentran, no tardaría en aparecer muerto en el Sena, igual que Hinault, con todos los huesos del cuerpo machacados. Y aún así lo llamarían suicidio. No quiere eso. No quiere morir así. Quiere morir con un arma en la mano, luchando por una Francia mejor. Sus amigos le están buscando unas habitaciones nuevas, pero mientras tanto, se queda en casa de Jehan, que es grande, y tiene un diván bastante más cómodo que la cama que tenía en sus antiguas habitaciones. Había tenido que pedirle a Éponine que se colará allí para recoger sus cosas, y luego llevarlas a su nuevo y temporal domicilio. Afortunadamente, todas sus pertenencias cabían en una caja. -¿Puedo retratarte a ti, Feuilly?- pregunta Jehan, asomando la cabeza a un lado del lienzo.

-Uh... ¿a mi?-

-Si, si te parece bien, claro-

-Oh... bueno, ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Jehan se levanta y busca entre sus libros. Le tira uno a Feuilly y sonríe. 

-Tú acomódate en el diván, y lee, sin moverte demasiado. Cruza los tobillos y que se te vea bien la cara, anda. Yo me encargo de que salgas precioso-

-Veo eso difícil- aunque conoce el talento de Jehan. Poco después de que muriera Didiane, el poeta se plantó en su casa con un retrato de la niña. Feuilly se pasó horas llorando, porque el parecido era fascinante. Siempre llevaba aquel dibujo con él. Hace lo que Jehan le dice, y comienza a ojear el libro, mientras el rubio busca algo de opio. Le gusta fumar mientras pinta, porque así se inspira mejor. 

Así que, una hora después, la habitación está llena de humo, y Feuilly lee, entretenido, mientras Jehan pinta.

-Nunca me has hablado de Elena- El muchacho se queda blanco, al escuchar a Jehan decir aquello, sin dejar de dar pinceladas sobre el lienzo.

-¿Perdona?- 

-Hace cinco años que nos conocemos. Y nunca me has hablado de tu mujer-

-¿Y? Quiero decir... está muerta. ¿Para que quieres que hable de ella?- el rubio se encoge de hombros, dando un par de pinceladas más.

-Curiosidad, supongo... quiero saber como era la afortunada que logró robarte el corazón- Feuilly suspira, mirando a Jehan, que pinta, concentrado.

-Pues... Elena era... pequeña. Era morena. Tenía el pelo rizado, pero lo solía llevar recogido. Cuando se lo soltaba, parecía un león- Jehan sonríe levemente, sin dejar de pintar, escuchando atento. -Su padre era panadero, su madre lavandera. Ella los ayudaba a ambos. Yo acababa de -se calla unos segundos, en los que Jehan espera, en silencio, curioso -Yo acaba de mudarme al barrio, porque acababa de encontrar trabajo. Me la encontraba todas las mañanas, cuando yo iba a trabajar, y ella abría la panadería. Siempre me saludaba, con aquella sonrisa inmensa... Tenía un colmillo torcido- Feuilly se sorprende a sí mismo sonriendo. Hacia mucho que no hablaba de ella... Nunca había hablado de ella, ni tan siquiera a Didiane. -Al poco tiempo empezamos a hablar... ella era... era muy inteligente. Sabía leer y escribir. Si hubiera tenido los medios... -el muchacho suspira, un nudo está empezando a formarse en su garganta, y comienza a sentirse mal. -Nos hicimos amigos rápido, y la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre, lo pasaba con ella. Pronto, bueno... comencé a notar que le gustaba- vuelve a callarse, pero Jehan no le interrumpe. -Tuvimos un... accidente, y ella se quedo encinta. Su padre, al enterarse, nos obligo a casarnos, antes de que el embarazo fuera notorio. Pero ella perdió al bebé. Se quedó encinta otras cuatro veces, y en todas las ocasiones, lo perdió. Ella estaba triste... muy triste.. porque ella pensaba que si... que si... ella pensaba que si tenía un niño, yo me enamoraría de ella, y seríamos un matrimonio feliz, como el de sus amigas- Recuerda las discusiones, recuerda las lágrimas derramadas, tanto por ella como por él. Recuerda lo mal marido que fue. Cuanto daño le hizo.

-No... ¿No la amabas?- Feuilly sonríe, con cierta tristeza.

-Era mi amiga. Y la quería. Y me odié... y me sigo odiando, por no haber sido capaz de amarla como se merecía que la amase... Muchas... Muchas veces pensé que... que todo era culpa mía. Que los embarazos no salían adelante porque yo... porque yo estoy roto. Pero yo lo intentaba... yo intentaba amarla. Intentaba darle todo y más para que fuera feliz. Y no lo logré. Fui un egoísta. Quería ser normal y la usé para ello. Y me arrepiento cada día de mi vida de todo aquello-

-Feuilly... Lo siento... no lo sabía... yo creía que... bueno... pensaba que habías tenido un matrimonio feliz- 

-Sabía que nunca la amaría, pero deje que se hiciera ilusiones. Respondí a sus besos, como si los sintiera. Y muchas veces, era yo el que buscaba sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias... Pero nunca los sentí. Ella nunca me atrajo, y nunca la amé. Nunca he amado a una mujer-

-¿No te has enamorado nunca?- Jehan, tan enamoradizo, no podía comprender aquello.

-Nunca he amado- repite -A una mujer- enfatiza. Espera que Jehan esté lo suficientemente fumado como para no recordar aquello cuando se le pasara el efecto del opio. 

-Oh...- el joven poeta se queda mirando a su amigo, sin saber que decir. -¿Entonces? ¿Has estado enamorado?- Feuilly se lo piensa unos segundos, antes de asentir. 

-Si... Pero fue hace mucho. Era un niño. Y aquello no estaba ni está bien visto. Me he pasado la vida escondiéndome. Viviendo con miedo. Miedo a ser yo mismo. Cuando tenía a Didiane, era fácil no pensar en ello. El amor que sientes por tus hijos es diferente.   
Es incondicional y traspasa todas las fronteras. Estás ahí para protegerlos. Para darles un futuro. Y cuando fallas... cuando fallas en eso, igual que has fallado en todo en tu vida, te planteas muchas cosas. No fui capaz de darle nada a Elena. No fui capaz de salvar a Didiane... No fui capaz de mirar a Edouard a los ojos y decirle que le amaba, que siempre le he amado. Y ya es tarde, ya es tarde, porque ha muerto, como han muerto todos a los que he querido alguna vez- Feuilly deja el libro a un lado, porque le duele el pecho. Le duele mucho. Montparnasse mandó a Éponine a darle la noticia, tan solo un par de días antes. Lo habían encontrado muerto, en mitad de la calle, con el cuerpo lleno de golpes. -Todos. Todos están muertos-

-No... nos tienes a nosotros, Feuilly...- el rubio ha dejado de pintar y se ha sentado a su lado, en el sofá, acariciando su brazo. 

-¿No crees que sea un monstruo? ¿Un pervertido?- Jehan sonríe levemente. 

-Solo Dios puede juzgar lo que somos, Feuilly. Los hombres no somos nadie para hacerlo- El moreno abraza a su amigo, y este lo estrecha entre sus brazos. -Por eso rechazaste a la florista, ¿no? Bahorel no deja de despotricar sobre ello. Dice que dejaste   
tirada a la pobre chica en el parque. Él piensa que es porque te pareció fea-

-No se lo digas... no se lo digas...-

-Jamás se lo diría, Feuilly... Sé que no todos piensan como yo...- el abaniquero sorbe, porque no ha podido evitar echarse a llorar, y se separa un poco de él. Jehan le tiende un pañuelo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Jamás ha hablado de aquello en voz alta. Es algo prohibido. Es algo que está mal. Es algo que te condena de por vida, o eso le han dicho siempre. Es lo que decía Elena, entre lágrimas, cuando discutían. Ella no lo entendía. Muchas veces, ni él mismo lo entendía. -No debería haber sacado el tema... lo siento... Pero estoy seguro de que, estén donde estén, ellos saben que hiciste todo lo posible por hacerlos felices. Los tres. Y te han perdonado, si es que hay algo que perdonar. Ven- Le tiende el libro. -Voy a terminar tu retrato, ¿vale? Luego podemos ir al Corinto a beber. Yo invito- Feuilly asiente, secándose las lágrimas y volviendo a su posición anterior. Un rato después, Jehan le enseña el resultado, con una amplia sonrisa. -¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Estoy tan flaco?-

-En realidad, te he puesto carne de más- ríe Jehan, pellizcando el brazo de su amigo. -Te prometí cervezas, ¿vamos?- 

-Vamos-


	6. Chapter 6

-Hola, precioso- Feuilly sonríe levemente, y mira hacia arriba. Éponine baja del árbol en el que está y devuelve la mirada a Feuilly. Es entonces cuando el muchacho se da cuenta.

-¿Has estado llorando, Ponina?- la chiquilla se encoge de hombros, arrugando la nariz. -¿Quieres merendar conmigo y hablamos?- la niña asiente, y le tiende una mano a Feuilly. El hombre la acepta, y camina a su lado, hasta las habitaciones de Jehan. El joven poeta está en clase, hasta tarde. Él todavía no puede trabajar, porque sabe por varios compañeros suyos que todavía lo están buscando, así que se encarga de hacer todos los recados para la Asociación. A veces se encarga de la imprenta, y eso le hace sentirse útil. Justo de la imprenta venía cuando se encontró con Éponine.

-¿Por qué tienes las manos negras?-

-Es tinta. He estado trabajando unos panfletos-

-¿No vas a aprender nunca la lección, pequeño?- Feuilly se ríe, y Éponine lo mira, sin saber que es lo que es tan gracioso. Llegan a la casa de Jehan, y la chiquilla se tira en la cama del rubio. Feuilly rueda los ojos, y busca algo de comer. Coge bizcocho y la mira. 

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar una vuelta y merendamos bajo un árbol?-

-¿Cómo una de esas parejitas de enamorados?- Feuilly sonríe levemente y asiente, tendiéndole ahora él la mano. La chiquilla la acepta, y se van juntos a un parque cercano. La pequeña muchacha se come su trozo con avidez, mientras el hombra la mira, expectante. 

-¿Me vas a decir por qué has llorado?-

-¿Te acuerdas el joven del que te hable?-

-¿Don estirado?-

-¡No es un estirado!- protesta Éponine, arrugando la cara.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Se está viendo con otra chica...- musita, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Feuilly, y este rodea sus hombros con un brazo.

-Niña mia... lo siento mucho- dice el hombre, besando su coronilla. -Ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera. Alguien que te quiera de verdad. No un don estirado. Ni Montparnasse. Alguien bueno. Alguien que no te haga daño-

-No sé si quiero... el amor duele- Feuilly bufa, algo entristecido, y la achucha un poco más.

-El amor duele. Te lo digo por experiencia, querida- la muchacha solloza, y Feuilly acaricia su pelo, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Feuilly...-

-Dime-

-¿Quieres quererme?-

-Pero si yo ya te quiero, Éponine-

-Pero no así... quiéreme como Marius quiere a Cosette...- La vocecilla de Éponine suena rota, triste. -Nunca nadie me ha querido. No me querían mis padres. No me quiere Marius. Montparnasse solo juega conmigo- solloza de nuevo. -Y yo quiero alguien que   
me mire, como si fuera la chica más preciosa del mundo-

-Éponine. Eres la chica más preciosa del mundo-

-Mientes, lo dices porque soy tu amiga-

-Eres muy importante para mi... Pero no puedo quererte así-

-Es por ese hombre, ¿verdad? El que encontraron muerto... Él y tú...-

-No sigas por ahí, Ponina... Por favor-

-Lo siento... yo... lo siento... Yo solo... me gustaría que me quisieras así-

-Pero tú tampoco me quieres así, Éponine- sonríe el hombre, acariciándole todavía la cabeza. -Entiendo lo que sientes, pero la solución no es que yo finja que te amo, o que tú finjas que me amas... Te prometo que encontrarás a alguien que te de lo que yo no   
puedo darte- la chiquilla asiente y le da un beso en la mejilla. -Anda, vamos a dar un paseo... Por un rato podemos seguir fingiendo que somos una pareja enamorada- dice el hombre, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano. Pasean juntos durante un largo rato, y cuando Feuilly llega a casa, se la encuentra llena de gente. Están Jehan, y Bahorel, y también Combeferre y Enjolras y Courfeyrac. -¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Pregunta, cuando todas las miradas se posan en él.

-Lamarque ha muerto, Feuilly- el muchacho toma aire. -Es la señal que estábamos esperando-


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Pero que haces, estafermo?- ríe Bahorel, al ver a Feuilly rebuscar entre las armas, a la vez que le tiende un mosquetón.

-No, no, no, no quiero un arma de fuego. Quiero un sable- protesta el abaniquero.

-Pues no hay sables, Feuilly- gruñe Bahorel, todavía tendiéndole el mosquetón.

-¡Tiene que haber sable! Conseguimos al menos cuatro o cinco, ¿Quién los ha cogido?- el hombre sigue buscando, y Bahorel suspira sonoramente. Entonces, la cara del abaniquero se ilumina. -¡AJÁ!- eleva el sable, con majestuosidad, y apunta con él a Bahorel.   
Parece un niño pequeño, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes. Hacía más de un año que no veía a Feuilly así, y en cierta parte, aquello hace feliz a Bahorel.

-Vamos a tener que montar revueltas todos los días-

-¿Por?-

-No recuerdo haberte visto sonreír así en siglos- Feuilly sonríe un poco más.

-Vamos a devolverle el poder al pueblo, Bahorel, ¿No hay mejor motivo para sonreír?- le tiende una mano a Bahorel y este la toma, y ambos salen corriendo de la habitación que les sirve de almacén. En la calle, se encuentran a Enjolras, gritando ordenes.

-Feuilly- el obrero mira a su rubio amigo, y este le tiende una bandera. -Espero verte a mi lado- 

-Será un honor, amigo- Enjolras asiente, con una sonrisa austera, y sigue profiriendo ordenes, a todos los que se agrupan a su alrededor. El arrabal arde, pero no en llamas, mas si en proclamas de libertad. Aquel lugar llevaba meses siendo un hervidero, y   
ahora, había estallado. 

Enjolras, se monta en aquel blanco corcél, y a Feuilly se le asemeja a Napoleón sobre Marengo. Coge su propia bandera roja, y espolea al caballo. El grupo a su alrededor va tras a él, a pie, armando todo el escándalo que le es posible. Bahorel va arrancando carteles, y gritando proclamas en contra de... ¿todo?. No le importa demasiado, él tiene balas para todos.

-LAMARQUE AL PANTÉON; LAFAYETTE AL HOTEL DE LA VILLE- si, Feuilly está seguro de que es Bahorel el primero en lanzar aquella sentencia, pero todos la repiten. El obrero ata la bandera cedida por Enjolras a su estoque, y echa a correr. Llegan a la comitiva, todavía profiriendo aquella proclama. Enjolras baja de su caballo con majestuosidad, y corre hacia la carroza fúnebre. Feuilly lo sigue, mientras la marabunta detiene el cortejo. Ambos se suben a al carro, y cubren el féretro de Lamarque con las banderas, para luego alzar los puños al aire y unirse a los gritos de libertad. 

Entonces, un nuevo grito es el que inunda las calles. 

-¡Los dragones! ¡Vienen los dragones!- y con el cese de la lluvia, que los había acompañado toda la mañana, llega la verdadera batalla. El coche en el que va Lafayette desaparece entre la multitud. Tras eso, se escuchan disparos. Un chaval apuñala a un dragón. Un dragón mata a una anciana. Los charcos se tiñen de rojo. Las piedras sustituyen al agua, y llueven, en tempestad. Alguien llama a las armas. Feuilly desenvaina su sable. Y todos echan a correr, en busca de un lugar seguro donde establecer una barricada. El joven abaniquero mira a su alrededor, y ve a Bahorel jugar con un crío. A Jehan Prouvaire y a Courfeyrac reir, a la vez que gritan ''a las armas, a las armas''. Enjolras y Combeferre, los más serios, encabezan la comitiva. Él, por su parte, en la excitación del momento, ha cantado proclamas a la libertad del pueblo polaco. En cierta forma, está feliz. Más feliz de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Porque sabe que va a morir, sabe que aquel es su último día en la Tierra. Y va a morir por algo en lo que cree. 

Y al otro lado, hay mucha gente esperándolo.


End file.
